Talk:Huntsmen (WoR episode)/@comment-209.195.85.53-20151123010222/@comment-209.195.85.53-20151123090543
Okay. Btw, sorry if this is long. My theory is if Qrow Branwen has red and silver eyes, then Ruby Rose might just have the same sets of eyes. That's right, I'm implying that, similar to Yang's lilac and red eyes sets, Ruby Rose potentially has 'red-eye' rage mode, and here's why I believe this is to be: I first thought of this theory when Raven made her first appearance. As many have said, before she was confirmed to be Yang's mother, some people theorized that Raven's was Summer Rose, due to the fact that her hair color was similar to Ruby's. At first, though, I, amongst others just thought to be an inconvience/coincedence in design, but when I saw the Volume 3 Opening, my mind instantly came to this conclusion. Let me ask something. In terms of color theme and hair design and color, how different is Ruby and Summer to Raven? All three's heroines' hairstyle is fairly has black hair with signs of red, and (to me) they all also give off a feathery feel. Which might almost implies that the Rose and Branwen family may just be related (and I might just be jumping the gun with that theory Or maybe not). Although we've yet to 100% see it, I believe that Qrow's eye's might be silver in the photo in the V3 OP (MIGHT BE! SO DON'T THREATEN/KILL ME, PLEASE), which strengthen's the theory of the Rose and Branwen are blood-related, or something along those lines. The V3 OP also hinting something which somewhat strengthens my theory even more; Ruby's loss of innocence, and finally seeing how cruel and dark the world of Remnant. In the past 2 Volumes, Ruby has been maintaining an 'innocent little girl' role, and yet Ozpin sees some kind of potential within Ruby. Now Volume 3 is foreshadowing that Ruby and her team will be facing evil that will test their true selves, or something along those lines. V3 OP song, "When It Falls" lyrics states: "There will be no rest. There will be no love. There will be no hero in the end who will rise above.", and all that depressing stuff. My theory is by the end of V3, Cinder and Co. initiates their plan, Vale and the people fall into panic, war wages out within the kingdom with grimm, Atlesian military, all huntsmen and huntresses from all 4 academies (staff included), and the White Fang involved, Team RWBY fights Cinder's team, Team RWBY is defeated and is in despair, Vale becomes overrunned with chaos, all seems hopless. Suddenly Ruby rises up, determined to protect the people and defeat Cinder, filled with rage, unlocks her red eyes and faces Cinder again. As the battle continues, Ruby grows angrier, slowly succumbs to the darkness, Cinder get cornered, Ruby about to finish Cinder off, but sombody (her team or friends, or a teacher, or Qrow, or someone) stops her, or at least calms her down, and Cinder and Co. escapes to fight another day. Again, sorry if it seems long for you guys. Okay, gonna go to sleep, now. XP Thoughts? ^_^ - AL